Friday Nights
by FraiseCSI
Summary: Friday nights were family nights.


Friday Nights

Summary: Because Friday nights were family nights.

Rated: K+

A/N: Fluff. Family fluff. Born at 3am. Enjoy!

* * *

Friday nights were sacred.

Ever since Austin and Patty had been given to her, Calleigh looked forward to every Friday night. While before the children arrived to her life, friday nights were spent doing absolutely nothing, some nights she liked to stay in the lab and catch up on some paperwork, others she liked to go home and read a book while drinking a cup of tea and of course, there were a few where laziness was the best option. Now, however, Friday nights were spent quite differently. They were sacred. Needless to say, Calleigh now found Friday nights more joyful.

She loved to head home early with her kids and just cuddle the afternoon away, eating junk food and watching Animated movies which, of course, were chosen by the kids.

Tonight was no different, Calleigh was laying on the couch, Patty's back against her chest as she munched on the popcorn and fed her bunny. Austin on the other hand, was sitting beside her reaching for popcorn every once in a while. WALL-E was on the tv, Patty's favorite movie, and no lying, after countless times of watching the movie, Calleigh learned how to love the small robot, although Eve was her favorite.

WALL-E had just gotten onto the spaceship when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go," said Austin.

"Okay, check who it is first!"

Calleigh called after Austin who was already on his way from the family room to the other end of the checked through the peep hole, smiled and opened the door to let in the visitor.

"Hi Eric!"

"Hey buddy!" Said Eric as he walked in and ruffled Austin's hair. "I brought pizza." He continued as he closed the door and walked with two pizza boxes in one hand into the kitchen. He placed the boxes on the island and turned to Austin, "Family room?"

"Yes, they're watching WALL-E." Austin made a face after finishing the sentence. Eric laughed loudly at it and excused himself after giving him two slices of pizza.  
He walked into the family room and smiled at the sight of his two favorite girls laying down.

They had yet to make it official, but Calleigh and Eric were dating, taking things slow, hoping things would work out in the long run, of course the kids knew and they had been quite excited for they had come to like -and perhaps love- Eric. And Eric had always loved kids, so it was quite easy to fall in love with them both.

"Hi."

Calleigh looked up and smiled sheepishly at Eric.

"Hi," she replied.

He stared at Calleigh as she disentangled herself from a sleepy Patty and got up from the couch to lightly kiss Eric on the cheek. With a smile on his face, Eric went to Patty's side and kissed the top of her head. Patty scrunched up her cute little nose and snuggled to her bunny, closing her eyes.

Calleigh smiled at the sight of them. She loved this man so much. And the fact that he'd so easily accustomed to their new -different- relationship meant the world to her. At those thoughs, she couldn't resist and walked over to Eric, kissed him on the lips and said what had been plaguing her mind for a few days.

"Stay here tonight."

Calleigh whispered against his lips and continued kissing him.

He on the other hand was shocked and stopped moving his lips against hers. This was a big step, one which he didn't wanted to take if she wasn't entirely ready for it. They had carefully constructed their relationship in order of making it stable and he was not going to let that go to hell for just one night. She had to be sure first. They had to be sure. For their sake and the children's. So he pulled back from the kiss, stared into her eyes when they opened.

"We need to be sure about it Cal. I don't want us to do something we'll regret in the future."

At this Calleigh shook her head.

"Eric, we've been dating for a few months, we've been taking things slow and our relationship is now at its best. The kids love you, I love you and I really, really want to waste no more time. I don't want to go a day without waking up without you next to us."

She replied whispering, her voice cracking at times. They had been through so much lately that she just wanted to let herself be entirely happy. Eric on the other hand was dumbfounded.

"I want us to be a family. A real family."

With that she pressed her lips against his again. Eric didn't need anymore confirmation, he kissed her back a smile playing on his lips. Barely containing his excitement he whispered,

"Okay."

* * *

With Austin in the shower, and Patty sleeping a few feet away, Calleigh and Eric were more than ready to call ita night. They walked into the family room and the little girl squirmed lightly as Eric picked her up from the couch. He carried her upstairs with Calleigh following close behind, walked down the hall into the second door on his left and walked into her bedroom. The walls were light purple, creating a relaxing ambient, Calleigh walked to her bed and pulled down the fairy covers and Eric laid Patty down, they both tucked her in. Calleigh dropped a small kid on her daughters forehead, placed her bunny next to her and whispered an I love you before walking away and waiting for Eric by the door, she turned around and catched Eric smiling down at a sleeping Patty.

"I love you sweetie. Goodnight."

With this Calleigh smiled and offered her hand to Eric, who walked to the door and wrapped his hand around hers as they both walked to her bedroom. Well, their bedroom.


End file.
